


Gay/DA: Rogue's Homecoming

by Airgetnyan



Series: Gay/DA [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: A slight spin on the K/DA universe that i am going to call, Eve may or may not be a succubus of some sort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay/DA, Irelia and Akali are adoted sisters, K/DA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: Akali heads home to visit her sister 2 years after leaving to pursue her rap career. Eve shows up because that's just what she does.





	Gay/DA: Rogue's Homecoming

Ionia. Home of pop culture on Runeterra, front-runner of all things trendy. It was no surprise to anyone that new pop sensation K/DA was 50% homegrown Ionian talent. Ahri had been a rising star for years, and with K/DA’s smash hit debut, she was soaring above the heavens as an icon among icons. Akali, the group’s other Ionian member, had originated from far more humble beginnings. One of those beginnings was the building the young rapper found herself standing outside of now. The Kinkou Dojo had been her home for most of her life, and it had only been 2 years ago that she’d left to pursue the career that had called out to her the most. Still, home was home. She could never change that. She fingered the key she’d been given before she left, ‘ _In case you decide to come visit us little people again sometime’_ , Irelia had told her, her tone having been far more sentimental than her words. Akali unlocked the front door and strolled in, not surprised to see no signs of activity. Not many people wanted to devote the time necessary to handle the intense training the Dojo was known for, and the few who did sometimes ended up staying on as teachers themselves. 

  
“Well well, look what the cat dragged back from the stage. Had enough of the spotlight, rogue sister?”

  
Steel-blue eyes met amber counterparts, and before Akali stood Irelia. Her gray-blue hair tied back, dressed in her hakama, she looked almost exactly the same as the last time she’d seen her. Xan Irelia’s presence was one Akali had missed dearly. Not that she’d let Irelia know, of course. 

  
“I was in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by and see how the  _little people_ were doing. Glad to see you’re still the same as ever, defiant sister.”

 

Irelia scoffed. Akali smirked. 

  
“Well, if you’ve got time to come here and run that mouth of yours, you’ve got time to spar. I’m sure you know where your things are. Meet me in the training room when you’ve changed.”

 

It was not a suggestion, or even a demand. It was a challenge, and the look in Irelia’s eyes dared Akali to back down. Akali held her gaze for a few moments before her expression shifted subtly, her eyes betraying a cockiness Irelia had not dealt with for two years. She smiled coldly, a confidence borne of years of training showing in her eyes. Her rogue sister had returned for the first time in two years, and she wasn’t about to let her arrogance go unchecked in Irelia’s presence. 

 

Half an hour and one very one-sided sparring match later, Irelia sat next to Akali; to the rapper’s credit, she was not winded from the session in the slightest, but the myriad bruises on her forearms and legs were a testament to her lack of training, as well as Irelia’s overwhelming prowess. A prodigy of the sword from a young age, Irelia was as beautiful as she was deadly in her movements, and though at one point Akali was not much far behind, their diverging paths had only widened that gap to an almost immeasurable degree. Akali was forced to acknowledge this as Irelia gently cleaned off the injuries she’d sustained, though none were going to leave any lasting marks, Irelia had insisted on it.   
“Losers don’t get to complain, Akali,” she’d said, silencing the rapper before she’d even had time to say anything. Every time she’d sparred with Irelia, it had ended like this. Akali had always been very vocal about not needing help, and Irelia had been very good at ignoring her younger friend’s whining. She was only two years older than Akali, but Irelia had an air of one who had far more experience under her belt than a mere 21 yer old.

  
“Well, it’s clear that whatever you’ve been doing these past two years, keeping up with your training regularly isn’t one of them.”

  
Akali hissed as Irelia touched a particularly sensitive spot on her thigh, then glared at her old friend.  


“I’d like to see you try to train around Kai’sa. That girl’s got a one track mind for dance, and anything that even resembles dancing will get you roped into an impromptu 3 hour choreography session. And that’s just her figuring out the basics of the routine.”

  
Irelia chuckled.   
  
“Of course you’d find that funny. I forgot how much you reveled in my suffering. Warm and caring my as-OW!”  
  
Irelia smirked as Akali yelped.   
  
“I don’t know what you mean, why would I ever take delight in my dear sister’s pain?”  
  
Akali shook her head, but her eyes shone with warmth. She’d genuinely missed Irelia, and was glad to see her still doing well.   
  
“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say.”  
  
After Irelia had finished tending to Akali’s mild injuries, she had told the younger girl to make herself comfortable, and she headed to her room to change. Akali, after changing back into her street outfit, jeans shorts and a sweater, had made her way to the dojo’s recreational room, flopped herself onto the couch and was content to sink into its familiar comfortable embrace. It was in this state that Irelia found her when she returned, dressed in blue sweats and a red tank top and a book in hand. She gave Akali one glance before shrugging and settling in the equally comfortable armchair. The peace and quiet was another thing Akali had missed, though she didn’t truly mind the more energetic environment of the K/DA housing. As this thought crossed her mind, a beautifully low engine growl made its way to her ears, and she groaned. She’d hoped to be able to get some solo time with Irelia for a bit longer. 

 

Akali was very familiar with the growl of that engine. She’d spent a lot of her time as a member of K/DA feeling that soft vibration throughout hr entire body as she was driven to and fro, going on joy rides with one of the more infamous members of the group. She wasn’t sure Irelia would approve of this particular choice of friends, but Akali was confident with enough time Irelia see it wasn’t all bad. As Irelia raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction of the front door, Akali sighed and resigned herself to getting up to let their latest guest in. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she opened the door, however.  
  
“Now now honey, what did we say about you running off without telling me? I wouldn’t want to miss the _fun_ , after all.”  
  
Evelynn had arrived. Despite what she’d said earlier about Kai’sa, she was almost normal compared to the eccentric personality that was Eve. Akali had been reluctant to get close to someone who exuded as much allure and glamour as Eve, as she had never been one to put too much into her own appearance, it had been hard to resist Evelynn’s unique brand of charisma, and on Eve’s part, she had taken Akali under her wing, making sure she was acclimating to the group dynamic as effectively as possible and providing a few pushes and shoves here and there to truly get Akali to express herself in the best possible way.  
  
“Come on Eve, it’s not _running off._ I’m visiting my family while we’re in town.”  
  
“Really? Oh you _must_ introduce me then Kali dear, I would love to meet the people who made such an impact in your formative years!” Evelynn smiled devilishly. Which was how she always smiled, honestly. It was at this moment that Akali heard Irelia walking over, and before she knew it Eve was walking past her standing before her older sister. Irelia had a solid few inches of height on Eve, but even when looking up at her, Eve’s presence made their difference in height negligible.   
  
“You must be Irelia! Kali has this positively _adorable_ photo of you two that she carries around, and I’d recognise that face anywhere. It’s a pleasure to meet you darling.” Akali blushed furiously as Eve mentioned the photo, which she honestly hadn’t tried to hide, but she hadn’t thought anyone would have taken too long of a look at it. She should have known that of all people Eve would have been the most likely to have seen it. With all the time they spent together and all. Akali stopped her train of thought there before it turned to things that were not at all appropriate in this situation, especially since the person who was responsible for some _very conspicuous and recent small scratches on her back_ that she had taken _great_ care not to let Irelia see, was talking to her sister _right in front of her_.  


After taking a few moments to bury any thoughts that might make her say something stupid, she once again focused her attention on the conversation, only to see Irelia looking slightly taken aback and Evelynn looking positively gleeful. Nope, this wasn’t going to end well at all.  


“Kali dear, guess what! Your dearest sister here seemed so lonely without your company, I’ve decided we’re taking her along with us for our tour! Now you two can spend some more quality time together! I know, I’m amazing and wonderful but don’t hesitate to tell me yourself.”  
  
Akali felt a rush of emotions that finally settled on concern. This was even worse than she’d expected.


End file.
